Our Past Lives
by missfoxtail
Summary: This FanFiction is about Usagi and Mamoru.


Our Past Lives

Hi guys. My name is Gilda. You are about to read my first FanFiction named "Our Past Lives". This FanFiction is about Usagi and Mamoru. I know it starts a bit off but just wait and see, it will be epic.

Ps: THERE'S NO SEXUAL SCENES, ONLY ROMANTIC SCENES.

-Gilda

Oh yeah, and i do not own Sailor Moon!

Mamoru, Usagi and Chibi-Usa walk in the arcade.

"I see the whole family is here!" Motoki shouted with a smile.

Chibi-Usa saw Momoko and quickly ran to her.

"Momo-chan!" She yelled. They started playing the Sailor V game, while Mamoru and Usagi were talking to Motoki.

"It's like it was yesterday when you fighted with each other." Motoki said, but he have angered them.

Mamoru and Usagi looked at him with an angry look, saying that that was so last year.

"Fight?" Chibi-Usa asked with a confused look.

"Yes, we were big rivals back then." Mamoru tried to explain, but she still didn't get it.

"We were fighting. Once, Naru said that he is gorgeous, but i said that that is nothing gorgeous about him. I guess i was wrong after all" Usagi said, she was really embarrased, that she couldn't even look at him.

"OH YOU CAN'T EVER FORGIVE ME, CAN YOU?!" Usagi shouted at Mamoru.

"I already have." Mamoru said with a smile.

The time flew, they left the arcade, when suddenly, Usagi bumps into her dad.

"Oh dad... What are you doing out so late.. hehe..."

"Usagi... Can you explain who is this? It's the second time i'm seeing him." Mr. Kenji said pointing at Mamoru with an angry look.

"Kenji-papa!" He's our friend! Don't kill him! Chibi-Usa tried to calm him down.

"You're not helping!" Mamoru and Usagi whispered.

"It's worth a shot!" Chibi-Usa whispered back.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Mr. Kenji shouted, that almost the whole Juuban could hear him. Kenji dragged her home.

"What now..." Mamoru was thinking of some way for him and Chibi-Usa to get in her room.

"I may have an idea!" Chibi-Usa shouted.

"We'll sneak in while everybody's sleeping!" Chibi-Usa said.

"And how do you exacly plan on doing that?" Mamoru asked her.

"TA-DA!" Chibi-Usa shouted pulling the house's key out of her pocket

"Where did that key come from?" Mamoru asked her wondering if she stole it.

"Oh, Mama-Ikuko gave me it." Chibi-Usa smiled.

"Let's go!" They both shouted and ran to the Tsukino household.

"Here it is!" Chibi-Usa whispered.

"It's not like i don't know where she lives, but whatever. Just do it already ." Mamoru said, it was like couldn't wait to see her.

Chibi-Usa opened the door, Mamoru hit his head a little going in because he was tall. They quickly ran upstairs to Usagi's room.

"Shh, Usagi!" Chibi-Usa tried to wake her up.

And then it was Mamoru's turn. "Usako!"

Usagi slowly opened her eyes.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Usagi asked.

"To save you." Chibi-Usa said.

"IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Usagi shouted, but no one woke up.

"That dosen't matter, let's get you out of here." Mamoru said.

"But, the house has an alarm if someone goes outside at night so..." Usagi said with an odd expression.

"So we will have to sleep here." Chibi-Usa finishes.

Usagi nods saying that she will be double-grounded.

"Well we can't all sleep in your bed, can we?" Everyone blushed.

"Just forget it, Mamo-chan, you will sleep on the couch. Chibi-Usa, you will sleep with me." Usagi said getting a blanket for Mamoru.

Mamoru layed down on the couch, as Usagi put the blanket over him.

Luna woke up in the middle of the night.

"Oh? Why isn't Chibi-Usa in her bed?" She wondered. Then she saw Mamoru on the couch.

"WHAT?! HOW DID HE GET IN HERE?!" Luna whispered.

"What am i doing asking myself... I'll ask Usagi in the morning. But... I think i should keep it a secret. I'll keep it a secret."

The night passed. It was the saturday morning. The first one to open eyes was Usagi. She usually slept on sundays, it was a miracle.

The couch was big, big enough for 2 people to sit.

Usagi didn't dare to lay beside Mamoru, she was scared that someone may spot them. But something inside of her told her to. To lay beside Mamoru at least for a minute.

Usagi did it. Mamoru felt the sweet scent of her hair, it was like he wanted to keep on sniffing it forever.

Just then, she realized what she was doing and she quickly stood up.

She was changing to her everydaywear outfit, hoping that nobody would see her.

Mamoru woke up, he heard her changing. He didn't want to be a pervert, but he put his eyes on her clean body.

He was waiting for the moment when she is fully changed. When she put on her green dress, Mamoru got up.

"Oh, Mamo-chan! You're awake! Ohajo!" (Translation: Ohajo - Good Morning) She was happy because there was no Daimohn for her to fight.

"Ohajo!" Mamoru responded with a smile.

"Lunch is ready!" Ms. Ikuko yelled from downstairs.

And just in that moment, Chibi-Usa woke up.

"MAKE AN EXTRA PLATE!" Usagi yelled from upstairs.

Ikuko wondered why, but she didn't really think it was for another person, Usagi usually eats two plates.

Usagi rushed downstairs. Grabbing the 3 plates for her, Chibi-Usa and Mamoru.

Usagi opened the door, gasping for air. "I made it!" She yelled.

She was placing the plates on her coffee table. On the plate there was bread, eggs and tea.

"Let's dig in! You don't know how yummy Ikuko-Mama's lunch is!" Chibi-Usa yelled.

Usagi agreed. Mamoru started eating.

"It's pretty good..." Mamoru said.

Usagi drinked the tea. When she finished, she slapped the cup on the plate.

"We've got to stop hiding you from them!" Usagi yelled at Mamoru.

"Why don't we just get out of the house like nothing happened? Who cares if they see him?" Chibi-Usa said.

"I'm with you." Usagi responded.

"Well let's go then." Chibi-Usa said with a hillarous tone.

All of them got down and opened the door like nothing happened. Then they just walked outside. Ikuko, Kenji and Shingo were just staring. Wondering how he got in.

"He's good enough to be her boyfriend." Ikuko whispered Kenji. She was acting like she didn't know who he is.

"Oh please! He's too tall to be her boyfriend!" Kenji whispered back.

"Height has nothing to do with it." Ikuko said.

Once they got outside, they were all breating in and out very fast.

"Let's just go to the arcade. There's no place we could go now but there." Mamoru said.

"Oh, why not your apartment?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"I guess you're right." Mamoru responded with a smile. They rushed to Mamoru's apartment.

Chibi-Usa was sleepy, even though it wasn't even dark outside. Mamoru placed her on the bed. The two lovebirds sat on the couch. Mamoru got a little bit closer to her and toke her hair so he could smell the sweet scent once again.

Usagi didn't like when someone was touching her hair, but since it was Mamoru's hand she was ok with it.

"Usako" He whispered.

Mamoru let go of her hair, feeling like a total pervert.

"Gomen... I lose control like that all the time." (Translation: Gomen - Sorry)

"No, it's completely fine! I don't mind!" She said with a smile.

He smiled. Usagi went to the balcony. He went to see what she's up to.

"Hey, Mamo-chan. Who matters more to you, Chibi-Usa or me?" She asked him.

"That's obvious, both of you matter alot to me!" He responded.

"But of course, you matter more to me." He added and he kissed her.

And that's the ending of this FanFiction. I know the end was pretty weird for some, but i tried to make it romantic.

This FanFiction is dedicated to my dear friends:

Julia

James

Thomas


End file.
